


Not What I Wanted

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Charlastor [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Murder, Trauma, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Of course, she knew how he was. Knew what he did. And yet she told him about-"They deserved it!" he said cheerily, kicking the head of one. "Not to worry-""Don't." she gasped, shaking her head. "Please. Just... Stop?"





	Not What I Wanted

It all got kind of overwhelming, sometimes.

Which led to moments like now, with her lying face down in her bed after having punched the pillows fervently.

Her hair was out of its tie and fell over her back and across the sheets, and she wondered faintly if she should cut it. It was coming to her thighs at this point, and now free, it covered a good portion of the bed.

She grumbed incomprehensibly, stress the most prevalent emotion in her mind, and began throwing her pillows at the wall.

After a half-minute she stared, breathless, sat on her heels, staring at a pile of 6 pillows against the wall, feathers flying everywhere.

"You seem a little upset!"

She screamed, jumping and falling backwards, limbs flailing as she fell off her bed dramatically, head hitting the floor and foot catching in the blanket.

"Oh dear" Alastor smirked from over her, proffering his cane. "Need some help up?"

She gave him an upside-down glare before accepting, fingers curling around cold metal, before being flipped up onto her feet, dizzied.

"Are you alright?" Alastor grinned, and she scowled slightly, crossing her arms before responding. "I was before you scared me! Why the heaven are you in my room?!"

Ignoring her question, the demon looked a little pointedly at her wrecked bed, grin widening. "You were alright? It didn't seem that way!"

She pouted, hanging her head. "Just a bit tired and stressed. I've been struggling to sleep lately and with all the drama and violence and mobs, i-" she shook her head, rubbing at a rather nasty scrape on her hand. "Nevermind. It's fine."

Alastor's eyes narrowed dangerously, narrowing in on the movement. "Mobs?"

She bit her lip and sighed. "It... It wasn't as bad as it sounds. Just a bit of a scuffle that i got caught in when i was going out. I guess a lot of people don't like me, huh?" she laughed in a watery sort of way, and flinched as he grabbed her hand.

She opened her mouth to tell him to let go, but paused at the look on his face. The grin seemed... Forced. Stiff. And as he pressed on her hand, the slight pain she had still felt began to recede.

All she could do was stare in wonder as the torn skin knitted itself back together, looking for all the world as if she had never been injured in the first place.

He pulled back, and she froze as static filled her ears. The room suddenly felt exponentially colder.

**"Who was it?"**

Her body froze, stepping back. "W-what?"

For a moment, she swore her sight glitched, and he turned and walked from the door without another word.

She took a moment to understand, and when she did her face became ashen.

"Wait!" she cried, sprinting, hands shaking terribly as she practically jumped down the stairs, trembling legs causing several near-trips.

The moment she stepped from the front door, the stench of blood hit her.

She froze, bile rising in her throat as she covered her mouth. 

There was a pause as he stared at her, standing among bodies and blood and a swirling black sky before he seemed to recognise her, the dials disappearing.

The grin was back.

Of course, she knew how he was. Knew what he did. And yet she told him about-

"They deserved it!" he said cheerily, kicking the head of one. "Not to worry-"

"Don't." she gasped, shaking her head. "Please. Just... Stop?"

The grin fell. He _frowned._

"They-"

"It wasn't worth this" she finally said, looking away. "It wasn't."

"Ah" he paused. The multitonal radio ting to his voice seemed strange and out of sync, like a radio with poor connection.

"...Go back inside, then" he grinned again. Then he paused, glancing at a body. "I apologise for the overreaction"

"It's-" _'okay'_ stuck in her throat, untrue and bitter. And yet... "Not the end of the world. At least you realized that... That this was too far"

He gave her an odd sort of look, somewhere between fondness and exasperation. Of course, the grin made it unsettling ever still. "They deserved to die. I am simply sorry for distressing you"

She hugged herself, and allowed herself to breathe. "That's something"

The next morning, the bodies were gone.

He never killed someone within her sight again.


End file.
